The WereLynx
by NoFangYou
Summary: This was an entry for a contest for deviantart.  I don't know if it won yet, but I'm still hoping. . Basically, Sora is a werelynx in a world not in the KH games. Hope you like it


Wave after wave of Heartless came after him, pushing him farther and farther towards the main square of the village. So many people were cowering in their homes, counting on him to protect them from this menace. That fueled his drive. He swung his keyblade endlessly, each stroke killing more than one of the little beasts. His Ultima keyblade was more than enough for them, but he was tiring and didn't know how much longer he could keep fighting.

Everytime one fell, another stepped forward into its place. Nothing seemed to stop the endless tide. He was finally surrounded and about to go into his Final Form when the forest rang out with a wild growl and the shadow Heartless sunk back into oblivion.

He looked around in confusion. Where had that come from? There were trees as far as the eye could see. No one was around, yet something had scared the Heartless away. He sensed something moving around directly behind him and quickly spun around. Again, nothing but rocks and trees. What the hell was going on? 

Suddenly, he heard movement above his head and looked up. Falling towards him, baring more teeth than Kairi when she's angry, was a giant cat. He managed to dive roll out of the way just in time, avoiding the large cat by a hair. Upon closer look, the cat was a lynx with golden-green eyes and sable fur. Besides being larger than your average lynx, it had a strange aura surrounding it, one that was frightening and intoxicating at the same time. The lynx spat and lunged at him again. There was no avoiding this shot, however, it was just too fast.

Sora cried out as four razor-sharp teeth dug into his lower arm, tearing cloth and ripping skin. Without any warning, the lynx retracted his fangs and ran off into the forest again, its ears twitching to catch a sound only it could hear.

The poor, brunette boy looked around the forest in a mixture of fear and anxiety. Why had that thing attacked? He shook his head once before casting Curaga on the wounds. Instead of fading away as they normally would, they instead favored growing brighter. Shaking his head with the perplexity of the situation, he tore pieces off the cloak to serve as a bandage until he got back to the village. 

Sora staggered into the village nearby, nearly collapsing from the extreme loss of blood. The villagers came out to greet him in welcome until they saw the makeshift bandages around his arm. They rushed forward immediatly, hurrying him to the healer's hut. 

The hut itself was quaint. Animal pelts were hanging from the walls in many different shapes and sizes. The smell of medicinal herbs filled the air, choking the breath out of the injured keybearers lungs. Sitting on the ground around a center firepit was an old man. He gestured for the others to leave and set to work removing Sora's bandages. Upon full view of the injury, he gasped, scuttled away, and exited the room through a flap covering a doorway. The would had festered in the short time the walk took. A strange odor came off of it, an animal musk.

The old man reappeared shortly afterwards. A bowl and pestle were sitting in his hands. "You, my boy, have been infected."

"Infected?" He tipped his head to the right like a child confunded. "With what?"

"Lycanthropy, my dear boy, Lycanthropy. I'm afraid that we didn't tell you quite a bit about the forest outside our home."

"Like what?"

The old man paused and inhaled deeply. "There is a were-lynx living in that forest, controlled by a werewolf pack leader. I'm afraid that this is what infected you. The full moon is tonight, unfortunatly, so you will have to put up with the Change so close to the infection time. It will be very painful. I'm sorry."

Shock was frozen on poor Sora's face as the old man went to putting the strange poultice on the wound. He felt his eyelids grow heavy. The last thing he saw was the face of the old man shaking his head and laughing.

"Okay, Spikey. This is it. Can you feel it?"

Strangely, he could. He sat in an abandoned meadow some fifteen miles from the town with about twenty other infected townspeople. His gut seemed to be rolling around on The Black Pearl again, and a piercing headache was developing between his eyes. He closed them just as the full moon took center sky and suddenly there was pain. Unimaginable pain. The others around him had closed their eyes too, shrugging off clothing as their bodies turned fluid and fur grew out of smooth skin. 

Inside, Sora felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. He clutched his stomach and rolled onto his back. Fingernails elongated, brown fur rolled straight off the edges of his hairline and down his back, his blue eyes shrank as the pupils elongated. 

Just as suddenly as it began, the pain ended, and our poor hero was left standing in the meadow with two dozen other werelynx, him being the only one clothed. He shrugged the material off two fur covered shoulders and a short tail. It fell to the ground with a wisp. He and his pack leapt out into the darkness, straight out into the unknown world of the werepeople.


End file.
